Example embodiments relate to a storage device. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a storage device including a nonvolatile memory and a control method thereof.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device, which is fabricated using semiconductors, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices may lose stored contents at power-off. The volatile memory devices include the following: a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). The nonvolatile memory devices may retain stored contents even at power-off. The nonvolatile memory devices include the following: a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
In general, a nonvolatile memory is set with an operating speed that allows an environment-free operation to ensure reliability of the operation. However conventionally, the nonvolatile memory may have an operating speed set based on a worst case environment without regard to factors that may allow the nonvolatile memory to reliably operate at a higher operating speed.